01 listopada 1979
Program 1 9.00 - Dla dzieci: "Mały Radet" francuski film fabularny (kolor) 10.25 - "Cerro Colorado - córa jutra" - RFN-owski film fabularny (kolor) 10.50 - Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Wielka muza e-moll - koncert symfoniczny, wyst.: chór i orkiestra Państwowej Filharmonii w Poznaniu pod dyr. Stefana Stuligrosza, Delfina Ambroziak, Krystyna Szolitak - Radkowa, Henryk Grychnik, Piotr Liszkowski (kolor) 12.10 - Sensacje z przeszłości... "Tajemnice grobów królewskich" (kolor) 12.40 - W Starym Kinie - "Krakatit" - czechosłowacki film fab. wg powieści Karola Capka. reż. Otokar Vavra, wyst.: Karel Hoeger, Florence Marly 14.25 - Witold Małcużyński gra Choplna (kolor) 15.15 - "Skarbiec" - tygodnik historyczny (kolor) 15.40 - Morze tylko dla dzielnych report. (kolor) 16.00 - "Lecą żurawie" film fab. prod. radz. 17.35 - "Chcę ci wyznać tajemnicę" - recital Sławy Przybylskiej (kolor) 18.20 - Teatr Telewizji - William Butler Yeats - "Cathleen, córka Houlihana", reż. Andrzej Maj, wyst.: Barbara Bosak, Jerzy Trela, Krystyna Feldman, Wiktor Sadecki, Agnieszka Mandat, Ryszard Żukowski (kolor) 19.00 - Dobranoc (kolor) 19.10 - Siódemka 19.30 - Wieczór z dziennikiem (kolor) 20.15 - "Karol Wielki i hrabia Roland", cz. 2 - francuski film fab. reż. Jean Delannoy, - wyst.: Georges Vilson. Mathieu Garrie reż. Jean Claudio i in. (kolor) 21.50 - "Pegaz" - aktualna publicystyka kulturalna (kolor) 22.45 - "Czas bez imienia" - widowisko poetyckie reż. Krystyna i Michał Bogusławscy, wyst.: Piotr Fronczewski. Magda Umer. Krzysztof Kolberger, Ewa Dałkowska, Andrzej Malec (kolor) Program 2 13.45 - Program dnia 13.50 - Świat na małym ekranie - .,Drezno wczoraj i dziś" - NRD-owski film dokumentalny "Parlament" - węgierski film dokum. (kolor) 15.15 - Gwiazdy festiwalu "Jazz Jamboree 79" (kolor) 16.15 - Kto ty jesteś - Małe oratorium na dzień dzisiejszy - E. Brylla 17.20 - Studio Sport - stadiony świata (kolor) 17.40 - Pawiak - Zbrodnia i cierpienie (kolor) 18.05 - Kino Oko - kalejdoskop filmowy (kolor) 19.30 - Wieczór z dziennikiem (kolor) 20.15 - "Tyle dzwonów", program poetycko - muzyczny, wyst.: Halina Rowicka. Ewa Florczak, Katarzyna Terlecka, Matylda Szymańska, Emilian Kamiński i ln. 20.50 - "Zaślubiny na krańcach świata" - "Wśród potomków Dżyngischana (kolor) 21.15 - Latarnia Czarnoksięska - Rapsody Miklosa Jancso (kolor) 21.40 - Film Latarni Czarnoksięskiej "Gwiazdy na czapkach" - węgiersko - radziecki film fabularny, reż. Miklos Jancso, wyst.: Tatiana Koniuchowa. Krystyna Mikołajewska. Michaił Kozakow i in. BBC1 9.00 For Schools, Colleges 12.20 Closedown 12.45 Midday News 13.00 Pebble Mill at One 13.45 The Flumps 14.00 You and Me 14.15 For Schools, Colleges 15.00 Closedown 15.53 Regional News (exc London) 15.55 Play School 16.20 Deputy Dawg 16.25 Jackanory 16.40 The All New Popeye Show 17.00 John Craven's Newsround 17.05 Blue Peter 17.35 Paddington 17.40 Evening News 17.55 Nationwide 18.55 Tomorrow's World 19.25 Top of the Pops 19.55 Blankety Blank 20.30 Citizen Smith 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.25 Play for Today: Even Solomon 22.50 Shirley Williams in Conversation 23.30 News Headlines Weatherman/Regional News 23.45 Closedown BBC2 11.00 Play School 11.25 Closedown 14.00 International Tennis 16.30 Closedown 16.50 Open University 17.30 Interval 17.40 Flash Gordon's Trip to Mars 18.00 The Police 18.40 A Memorable Match 19.15 The Mid-Evening News 19.25 Newsweek 20.00 Of Gods and Men 20.30 Wednesday's Child 21.25 Diamonds in the Sky 22.15 China Chopper 22.45 International Tennis 23.25 Late News 23.40 Closedown ITV 9.30 For Schools 12.00 Animal Kwackers 12.10 Rainbow 12.30 Emmerdale Farm 13.00 News at One 13.20 Local Programme 13.30 Armchair Thriller 14.00 Once in a Lifetime 14.45 London Belongs To Me 15.45 Quick on the Draw 16.15 Local Programmes 17.45 News at 5.45 and Crossroads 19.00 Sapphire & Steel 19.30 Charlie's Angels 20.30 TV Eye 21.00 Top of the Hill 22.00 News at Ten 22.30 Top of the Hill 23.15 Camera 0.00 Closedown